


Подарок для папочки-Альфы

by Onixsan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:25:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onixsan/pseuds/Onixsan





	Подарок для папочки-Альфы

\- Чак, ты собрался? – Стайлз быстро осмотрел тумбочку в прихожей на наличие ключей от машины. На обычном месте, в круглой стеклянной чаше, их не было. Вздохнув, он опустился на колени, слегка поддернув джинсы, и заглянул под тумбочку.   
\- Я сейчас! – крикнули сверху.  
\- Давай быстрее, а то не успеем заехать еще за продуктами! – откликнулся Стилински, шаря рукой по полу возле стены. Затем переключился на обувь, стоящую рядом, и вещи на вешалке. - А вот, они! – ключи обнаружились в форменном ботинке, а именно правом, которые Стайлз носил на работу. – И как они туда попали? – облегченно вздохнул он, поднялся с колен и посмотрел в сторону лестницы, по которой ураганом пробежал семилетний мальчик.  
\- Я готов! – слегка запыхавшись, выкрикнул Чак и, не развязывая шнурков, ввинтился в свои кроссовки.  
\- Эй, не порть обувь, - автоматически попенял ему Стайлз и тут же улыбнулся, подталкивая сына в спину, - Шевелись-шевелись, у нас всего пара часов до возвращения нашего папочки с работы.

В машине они ехали молча, каждый думал о своем.   
Музыка чуть слышно лилась из динамиков, не отвлекая. Стайлз мысленно прикидывал список покупок того, что нужно будет докупить и сделать завтра, когда придут гости на большую воскресную вечеринку. Все-таки собрание всей стаи устраивали не так часто, и хотелось бы придумать что-нибудь оригинальное, запоминающееся.  
\- Как думаешь, битва на водяных пистолетах понравится народу? – он на мгновение повернулся к сыну, окидывая его внимательным взглядом.  
\- Ммм… Возможно, - пожал плечами мальчик и шмыгнул носом, - Дяде Скотту и дяде Айзеку точно, а вот тетя Лидия с дядей Джексоном будут против…  
Стайлз мысленно скривился, уже представляя, какую мину скорчит Уитмор, когда ему предложат поиграть в войнушку на заднем дворе дома, и усмехнулся:  
\- Наверное, ты прав, сын, - он важно покивал и притормозил на светофоре, - Ладно, подумаю об этом позже.  
Чак солнечно улыбнулся, демонстрируя отсутствие передних молочных зубов, обрадованный, что его мнением в таком важном вопросе, как организация вечеринки для папы-Альфы, поинтересовались, и снова отвернулся к окну, жадным взглядом провожая магазинчик игрушек, который остался позади, как только машина тронулась.

В торговом центре Стайлз крепко взял сына за руку, успевшего уже рвануть к первому попавшемуся магазину, и, посмотрев в глаза, сказал:  
\- Давай с тобой договоримся насчет подарка, пока твои мысли не разбежались во все стороны. Что бы ты хотел подарить?  
Чак лихорадочно заблестел глазами и начал перечислять, едва успевая делать вдохи и глотая окончания слов:  
\- Ну, может боевого робота, как у меня? Помнишь, которого мне Санта принес на прошлое рождество? Папа хотел такого же, он сам говорил! А еще можно газировку и конфеты, а еще…  
\- Так, стоп, - Стайлз поднял ладонь вверх, призывая сына к молчанию, - я думал, что ты выберешь что-то более существенное, чем боевой робот и конфеты. – Он на мгновение задумался, почесал макушку и вздохнул, - Хотя у меня тоже особых идей нет. Ладно, пошли пока просто пробежимся и посмотрим ассортимент, вдруг что приглянется.

На том и решили. Они быстро обошли первый этаж, а затем и второй, когда Чак, принюхавшись и похлопав ресницами, потянул Стайлза в один из магазинчиков, оказавшихся кондитерской. Красочная вывеска гласила, что они попали в «Сладкое королевство» и Стилински невольно усмехнулся, вспоминая волшебный магазинчик из «Гарри Поттера» (наверное, хозяева были большими фанатами).  
Все пространство внутри выглядело точно с картинки, будто бы они и вправду оказались в волшебном «Сладком королевстве». На многочисленных полках стояли огромные банки с конфетами, нугой, тянучками. Желейные червяки свисали с потолка, а в центре бил шоколадный водопад по краям чаши украшенный фруктами.  
\- Добрый день! Желаете что-нибудь у нас приобрести? – тут же из-за полок вынырнула молоденькая девушка, одетая в розовый фартук, украшенный рисунками из шоколадных кексов. На груди висел бейдж с именем «Ханна».  
\- Не знаю еще, - ответил Стайлз, еле-еле отрывая взгляд от витрины с праздничными тортами и сглатывая слюну.   
\- Вы не спешите, выберите, приценитесь, - продолжила Ханна и чуть наклонилась, проникновенно обращаясь к Чаку, - У нас есть огромное количество сладостей на любой вкус! Что ты больше всего любишь?  
Чак слегка покраснел от такого внимания и потупил взгляд:  
\- Мне нравятся помадки и шоколадные конфеты с орешками. Чтобы хрустели, - уточнил он и скосил взгляд на Стайлза, будто ища одобрения за слова.  
\- О! Где-то у нас было и то и другое… - Ханна тут же крутанулась на пятках, от чего фартук и юбка разошлись красивым колоколом, и поспешила к полкам.  
\- Нет-нет, ему нельзя, - остановил её Стайлз. Девушка притормозила и вопросительно взглянула на мальчика.  
\- Но папа! – Чак снова шмыгнул носом и жалостливо уставился в глаза отцу.  
\- Нет, сегодня вечером и завтра ты и так объешься их. Потерпи немного.  
Мальчик надул губы и, сверкнув светло-зелеными глазами, отвернулся к витрине с пирожным, тихо что-то бурча себе под нос.  
Стайлз покачал головой и снова повернулся к девушке:  
\- Простите его, просто мы ищем подарок для дорогого человека и уже изрядно устали.  
\- Ничего-ничего, - закивала та и прикусила губу, - Что насчет торта на заказ?  
\- Не знаю, нам нужно уже через час быть дома, - Стайлз бросил взгляд на наручные часы, которые показывали три часа по полудню, - Поэтому не думаю, что у вас есть то, что нам нужно.  
\- А все-таки? – девушка подошла чуть ближе, - Расскажите, вдруг я смогу помочь?  
Стайлз покачал головой:  
\- Если торт, то нам нужен с фигуркой волка, большого, черного и с красными глазами. И надпись еще можно было бы сделать.  
\- Хм… Волк, - Ханна слегка нахмурилась, постучала пальчиком по губам и резко развернулась, скрываясь в подсобном помещении, оказавшемся кухней. Из-за двери тут же послышались шум и звуки передвигаемых вещей.   
– О, есть! – она на мгновение высунулась наружу и взмахнула металлической формой, - Фигурку из темного шоколада можно будет сделать довольно быстро, а пока она застывает, мы сможем оформить бисквит. Как вам идея?  
Чак, который уже перестал делать вид, что дуется, тут же закивал, подошел и дернул отца за рукав:  
\- Мне нравится! Папа?  
Стайлз мысленно прикинул, во сколько ему обойдется это кулинарное волшебство, повздыхал и закатал рукава:  
\- Приступим. Надеюсь, что Дерек останется доволен подарком и оценит наши усилия, вложенные в него.  
\- Еще как, - подпрыгнул на месте от возбуждения Чак и протиснулся мимо девушки-кондитера на кухню, - Он просто пальчики оближет!  
\- И не сомневайтесь, - кивнула Ханна и указала обоим на кран с водой, - Мойте руки, а затем, как говорил один мудрый профессор, да начнется волшебство!

\- И что это? – Дерек недоверчиво ткнул пальцем в коробку и принюхался – пахло довольно вкусно, чем-то сладким и терпким.  
\- Это наш с папой подарок! – Чак сидел по правую руку от Дерека за столом и то и дело ерзал, чем заработал не одно замечание во время ужина от Стайлза. – Открывай! Открывай! Открывай!  
Дерек улыбнулся уголками губ такому энтузиазму сына, который явно унаследовал эту черту от своего второго отца и притянул к себе коробку, аккуратно развязывая алую ленту.  
Стайлз, загрузив грязную посуду в посудомойку, вернулся к столу и сел рядом с сыном, чуть приобнимая его за плечи:  
\- Учти, Дерек, мы очень старались.  
\- Угу, - кивнул Хейл и снял крышку. Секунд десять он молчал, во все глаза таращась на чуть кривоватого черного волка с выпученными красными глазами, засевшего в зеленых розочках, а потом рассмеялся, громко, фыркая и утирая слезы, катящиеся из глаз. По боку торта шла надпись фиолетовым кремом «Самому лучшему Альфа-папочке!». Чуть успокоившись, он повернулся к своей семье, которая с легкой нервозностью пережидала его приступ веселья:  
\- Это было… неожиданно. Спасибо!  
\- Так тебе понравилось? – Чак спрыгнул со стула и быстро забрался на колени к Дереку, заглядывая в глаза. – Мы с папой очень старались! И волка сами делали и писали, только бисквит Ханна сделала, а так мы все сами!  
\- Какая Ханна?  
\- Кондитер из магазина, - пояснил Стайлз и прикрыл зевок ладонью, с легким умилением наблюдая за любимыми людьми.   
\- Ясно. Вы просто молодцы у меня. Спасибо еще раз, - Дерек крепко обнял сына и тепло посмотрел на Стайлза, глазами выражая и обещая все, что не мог сказать сейчас в слух.  
\- Сочтемся, - одними губами прошептал Стайлз и подмигнул, ожидая скорейшего наступления ночи.


End file.
